STORY TO BE NAMED LATER
by loopydoopy
Summary: WARNING THIS STORY IS NOT ABOUT KAGOME AD INUYASHA BUT RATHER THEIR DAUGHTER BELLE


* * *

11

**STORY TO BE NAMED LATER**

Summary_ "What unusual eyes_" is one thing you could say that would describe all the new kids that or "_There beyond gourges there beauty is inhuman"_ is another and both would be absolutely

correct. Hentasha High is about to get some very unexpected guest. But what do they want and why are they there? With all the kids falling more and more in love with them despite the fact that

most hate them, well one in particular. Will Hentasha High be able to survive these new visitors or will the entire student body fall to the charm and grace of the new comers. And if so what will

they do with them. This story was inspired by the Inuyasha anima series by Rumko Takahashi. Some characters were based on my friends and myself and friends from both past and present.

The characters inuyasha, kagome, shippo, sango, miruko, sesshomaru, rin, koga, and jaken are tread mark and copy righted to Rumko Takashi they are not my own.

**Prolog**

**AS** **Belle walked the halls of Hentasha High she thought about how she ended up there. ****She was living in a house that had belonged to her mother's family for generations she was even **

**staying in her mother's old room. She was sent into the tenth grade, she would have been in the eleventh but her birthday didn't make the deadline. Her previous school didn't go by a **

**number system so no one had any idea what grade she was supposed to be in anyway. The school was four stories with a roof access, a gym, a track and field. There were two hundred **

**and forty classrooms but three hundred rooms in all which included the custodian's closet, bathrooms, and all the offices. There were only two stairwells at both ends of the main hall. **

**There was a special room that held the shoe lockers but the P.E. lockers were part of the gym. The cafeteria was small since most students brought a homemade lunch. **

**That was Hentasha High: from its white paint, to its red and white uniforms, to its chain link fence that ran the perimeter with only four exits just like the building. That was her school and her prison. **

** CHAPTER ONE **

**Belle sat in her history class the last one of the day, and as she stared out the window with Mrs. Tabato going on about some factory she let her mind wonder back to the first day she walked the halls of Hentasha High .**

**She had walked wit h curiosity and wonder on her face because never in her life could she recall being inside of a school that big. She was surprised at how many doors it had and how **

**many people went there. She was used to either private schools or home schooling. She had felt a little bit uneasy because all the students would stop and stare at her as she went by or **

**they'd stop and start whispering something about her. Having excellent hearing along with everything else she only heard good things but it was uncomfortable none the less. Checking **

**her reflection in a bathroom mirror she saw noting out of place: her moon bleached hair was straight and perfect as ever and her liquid fire eyes shone back at her with a bright intensity. **

**Shed been told if she tried hard enough she could look right into peoples souls; IF she tried what people didn't know is that she Didn't need to try. Her teeth were whiter then any humans **

**could hope to be. Her canines led to a VERY sharp point and through her hair always covered it up she had pointy ears as well, what people called elf ears. Her skin had always been **

**smooth as milk with a little shine to it, soft too. Her nails a little longer then the average persons were shiny but sharp. Some kids once told her they reminded them of claws she just **

**laughed. She wore a thirty-six D cup but had a petit waist. She had a figure that supermodels dreamed of. Everything about her was beyond beautiful but it had a hint of danger as well **

**like that of a tamed panther its beauty barely containing the threat it holds. This only made her more beautiful. She left the bathroom and headed to her first class of the day.**

**Mr. Tonkuta was her English teacher he was pretty young to be a teacher in her opinion but that probably helped him relate to his students better. He was around his mid twenties with **

**short black hair and soft dark brown eyes. He was pretty skinny with wire rimmed glasses but he taught with such joy and enthusiasm that it made him look like a cute little kid telling you **

**about his favorite toy. He had stopped talking as he seen her glide into the room and take her seat in back. He had asked her if she'd like to tell everyone a little bit about herself once the **

**class filled up but she politely declined. After all what would she say **_**I'm only here because my moms worried I'm gana die fighting in a war you guys have no idea about **_**I don't think **

**so. Mr. Tonkuta had commented on what a lovely voice she had like that of harmonized bells ringing or a beautiful piece of music. She blushed a little thanked him and didn't talk for the **

**rest of the period. The rest of the day had basically followed the same pattern. People stopped and stared as she went by, the teacher asked if she wanted to introduce herself, shed **

**decline and they'd go about there lesson. Except Mrs. Tobata she had asked her about twenty questions all of which she had refused to answer. Eventually she gave up and told her to take **

**a seat. After school she went to get her uniform and P.E packet. She had worn one from her last school that day. It was an ankle length skirt of a navy blue color with shiny black shoes **

**and a black blouse. It was the uniform of the elite from one of the best known private schools around for grooming young ladies, she hated it. After that she went home and tried on her **

**new uniform and found that not only did it fit like a glove but it really showed off her figure. The top fit snugly showing off her chest and flat stomach, the knee high socks and mid thigh **

**skirt brought attention to her legs and she found a butterfly clip to tie back her hair with. Her top was a short sleeve sailor top with red instead of blue; the mini skirt was all red while the **

**socks were all white. She choose the red shoes and the matching red jacket which she didn't think she'd need bearing in mind that it was summer time and the butterfly clip she found had **

**a red and white butterfly on it and a red string to tie her hair up with. Her hair went a little above the small of her back and almost to her eyes in the front going just on the eyebrows. **

**"This is the best one yet" she said to herself. From there she got undressed put on her silk night gown without under garments and went to bed.**

**But that was four months ago and the stares of wonder are now stares oh hatred. All of the girls envied how she looked in her uniform she went from a models dream to a living work of **

**art. Like all of the greatest artist in history got together and sculpted her and she came to life some how. At first everybody would kill to be around her even after she told them to go **

**away. Some just wanted to hear her voice it was like all the most loving sounds of nature mixed in one and once when she laughed it was more precious then that of a child's. The boys **

**would send her love notes and wrote her poems and brought her all kinds of things, even the ones with girlfriends. The male teachers liked her as well and sometimes would lose **

**complete thought when they'd look at her. As much as the females' hated her they couldn't help but fall in love with her as much as the guys they were just better at not showing it. But **

**after three months the boys couldn't take the rejection anymore and started hating her as much as the girls did, because she'd never return there love, some even questioned if she could **

**l****ove. But no matter how much they pretended that they hated her they knew they were only fooling themselves. The entire school loved Belle more then there own lives ;and if she asked **

**them to end that life for her they would; and they knew it and what seemed the scariest of all is they knew she knew it too. They loved her so much it was scary but they wanted nothing **

**more then to please her, which scared them even more. So they tried to bury that love and live off the hatred her very presents brought up inside them. About her second month there is **

**when they started calling her the Ice Queen they said no matter how fiery her eyes may get her heart was frozen over and they were right she had to admit that. When her mother **

**isolated her there it hurt so she closed her heart to love. She wanted the love of her friends. Her Real friends not those children who liked her for how she looked or sounded of course she **

**knew she was being hurtful and that they couldn't help how they felt they just happened to be in the right place at the wrong time. The ironic part to them calling her Ice Queen was that **

**none of them not even the principal knew her real name or even her nick name. **

"**And that's why the Hakato's are a great part of our history" Mrs. Tabato said snapping Belle out of her flashback. Belle refocused on Mrs. Tobata she was a short women with graying hair **

**and a body that was starting to show its years but she had a sprit of youth that Belle had to respect. If she was asked she'd have to say that the old woman was with out a doubt her **

**favorite teacher. She enjoyed what she taught like almost all her teachers and like them tried to get others to enjoy it to but not force them to like it. From what she heard not all her **

**teachers used to be this way but people change and she was good with helping them do it. "Excuse me but could you repeat that please?" Belle asked. Mrs. Tobata was dumb founded not **

**once had she ever heard Belle utter a single syllable let alone ask a question. She wasn't even sure the girl heard her at all since she spent so much time daydreaming or at lest it looked **

**that way. "Which part deary?" "Umm the part that made the Hakotas so special" "basically the whole lecture" a boy whispered making a few students snicker. "No not the whole thing I **

**got most of it just not what they did exactly" she replied making the boy blush. "Oh, well they gave us our building plans" the teacher explained "its said that the land marks and building **

**plans we us today are derived from ancient times and that the plans come from the Hakato clan." "I see" "yes its said we gained a lot of knowledge from them", Mrs. Tabato continued, **

**"Here we go" a girl said "yea a whole new lecture on how great they are" a boy added. "I don't mind so much through", the same girl whispered to herself, "Lest I got to hear her talk." **

**The few kids that heard her knew she didn't mean the teacher but secretly had to agree." Oh but they are great", Belle said giving the whole class a reason to look at her and causing the **

**teacher to grin wildly. "That is if what history says is true anyways" she finished. "Oh" was all Mrs. Tobata could say. "Yup every one assumes that they did all these incredible things but **

**there is no proof that they did any of it. People get credit for things others do all the time even today." "Are you saying they didn't do any of the things they got the credit for then?" " No **

**not nessaceraly I'm just saying that they didn't do ALL the things they got credit for that's all." "I see. Why did you say Hakota's early anyway?" " Simple its what there called when a **

**female is the ruler. It isn't to widely known when they are because they still have a guy posing as head but all final decisions go through her. They don't like there female rulers known **

**outside the kingdom and some times with in as well for fear that the enemy will use it as an excuse for war. Weman weren't thought to make good leaders at the time." She finished. **

**"Well you sure seem to know a lot about them are they a favorite of yours or do you just like history. "To be honesty neither, history's nothing more then the story of someone's life the **

**world deemed important enough to remember and I can't stand over half the Hakota's clan" "Really now I never thought of history that way before but I guess your right in a way." said, **

**"But you seem to know so much about the Hakota clan. I completely forgot they even had a female ruler." "They had more then one."Belle said slightly annoyed,"Like I said earlier it **

**wasn't widely known not even with in the kingdom." "You talk as if their still around and what did you mean by an excuse to start a war anyway? Was it a crime to have a woman as a **

**leader or something?" Hosheno asked. Belle had seen him around and even talked to him once or twice. They weren't fond of each other at all but did have the slightest bit of respect for **

**the other. She knew he was one of the few people who didn't fall for her and that's what she mainly respected about him, he was an exception she rarely came across. She started to **

**ignore his questions but then decided against it. She turned toward him and looked him straight in the eye, "And you talk as if there not around anymore. Do you really think their entire **

**family tree has died out already; yours didn't nor mine aannnd " ,she said well slightly turning her head, "apparently nobody else's in here has either." she said innocently. A few kids **

**started to laugh, Hosheno glared at her but she kept talking amusement flaring in her eyes making it seem as if she really had a fire burning in them. Everyone but Hosheno looked away **

**instead he met her with a fire of his own. "Now to answer your questions no it wasn't a crime to have a women lead BUT," she continued as he opened his mouth to protest, "other leaders **

**could have seen it as a sign of weakness and could have tried to invade their lands and take over. Even in times of peace emperors were always looking at new ways to expand their **

**territory. And a war against a woman would be an easy victory to them. The reason the villagers didn't always no either was because there could be spies or who knows what else among **

**them." She went on as she noticed a girl raise her hand to ask a question and lower it once she finished. "Now anymore questions" she said addressing the class but still looking at **

**Hosheno. "Yeah", he mumbled "why do you act like such a" but before he could finish the bell rang signaling the end of the day. "Because I am" she mouthed as she got up to leave. They **

**both knew with out a shadow of a doubt that the other had understood them perfectly clear as if they had both spoken aloud.**

end of chapter one plz let me know what you thought. HEY HEY U YEAH U GUSSE WHAT THATS RIGHT U CANT U DNT NO WAT IM GANNA SAY DO U BUT I DO SO **HAHAHAHAHAHA **2 U.

I WANTED 2 SAY **HI** BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY THIS CHAPTER IS NORMALLY SEVEN PAGES LONG BUT THEY GT IT 2 FIT ON 1 THATS COOL OOOOOO ALSO I WAS WRONG HI IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN THAT SO, **HI**!!!!!!!


End file.
